The First Invader
by PkMnTrainerKota
Summary: The Irken Empire is a riddle wrapped in a mystery. Zim and others will only divulge the party line as far as Irken history is concerned. However, I have secured the untold, two-sided story of the Irken Republic's fall and the Empire's rise. This account will clear many questions and help our mission. -The Resisty official Historian
1. A Mission

Aerith gazed at the stars. The familiar constellations were obscured, due to Irk's increasingly toxic atmosphere, but soon they would be crystal clear. He was an Irken Xenonaut and the World Republic was sending him to be the first Irken on Vort, Irk's populated neighbor. They had been communicating for half a century, but only know would they meet. Unfortunately, space travel wasn't safe enough yet for the Consul or the Tallest, so he would be an ambassador, setting the stage for interplanetary diplomacy. Training was rough, but it would be worth it.

He climbed into his vehicle and navigated to the training center in Capital City. Then, he had yet another briefing. It would be a long day.

Meanwhile, Asi, an Irken Engineer in Fixtopolis, was trying to fix a broken Control Brain. Control brains ran all mundane aspects of society. This one was a recently commissioned one. It ran the Irken Space Program. Apparently, it fried itself running background calculations on a network. She quickly fixed the problem and was almost ready to ship it back, just in time for First Contact with Vort.

She called the Irken head of Aeronautics.

"I'm sorry, Dakbar is under the weather, his vocal functions are non-operational. Spleechpix is spreading through the military." said a control brain.

"Can you record a message?"

"Certainly."

"Aeronautics brain is fully functional. I've upgraded its RAM significantly. We should have no future problems."

"Speaking for the Commander, excellent work. Your pay grade has been increased. He says you are the planet's best Engineer."

"Send him my well-wishes." she said. She wouldn't be smiling if she knew what had caused the Spleechpix, and what strain it was, 8-2, a relic of World War VII, full lethality.

**So we begin a new story. I hope you find it enjoyable. Remember to review.**


	2. A Meeting

The Tallest rarely thought about his daily schedule, as it was handled by the attentive control brains, but he did then. He pulled up to an empty habitation unit, for what was simply labeled "Meeting". Tallest Spleef was surprised to find only a monitor in the "meeting room". "Greetings, my Tallest. Please sit down." said the computer, deadpan.

"Computer? What is this?" he called.

"Relax, my Tallest, I have a proposal."

"Err.. elaborate," he said, resigned to the meeting, and maybe getting the robot replaced.

"As you know, before the Global Irken Republic, the Tallest was the absolute authority. All choose the Tallest and wisest to rule the realm. To our regret, you are now little more than a figure-head."

"Did you bring me here to insult me?" he blushed.

"No. I wish to change that. I want to help you overthrow the Consul."

"That is Treason! The nerve of you!" he said, acting indignantly.

"I have access to your private communications, I know what you really desire." Spleef relented.

"Assuming I would want this, how would I even do it?"

"You are talking to the solution."

"Huh?"

"The Control Brains have the true, raw power over Irken society. With all of them under our command, we can change the fate of this planet in an instant."

"Why do you need me, oh powerful computer?"

"My Tallest, you are the second key to this endeavor. Some brains remain loyal to the Republic. The could thwart me, I mean us. Of course, the Empire also needs a Irken face."

"So you want me to be your figure-head? No. At least the Republic is ran by Irkens." he said, turning away.

"No!" it cried, some emotion seeping out, "While I shall have some power, you will be far more powerful than even the Consul. I do have some long-term plans, but I'm inclined to believe you shall agree."

"What do I have to do?" Spleef said, crossing the Rubicon thousands of years before Caesar.


End file.
